forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Baldur's Gate: The Black Pits
Baldur's Gate: The Black Pits is an adventure for Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition. Summary The Black Pits is a stand-alone story, mostly separate from the main plot of the Baldur's Gate games. The player character(s) find themselves kidnapped by Baeloth the Entertainer, a drow fighting pit master, who forces them to fight for survival in the Black Pits. Plot The drow fighting pit master, Baeloth Barrityl, has opened up his most recent creation, the Black Pits. He begun to transport any adventurers, even those of poor ability, to fight in his pits. Baeloth transported in three heroes, all of which were in a tavern (either drinking, guarding or bullying other patrons), to fight against tasloi, in one-to-one combat, but are defeated. After this, the fighting pit master summoned in an adventuring party and their leader, who kill the monsters. A djinni, Najim, appears to tell them that they have "qualified". The qualifying heroes are awoken from their sleep and made to salute Baeloth. He commands his djinni slave to give give the new batch of heroes some "spending money" to purchase equipment, and informs them where they are, and that they should prepare to fight. The heroes then fought their way through the arena, and won their freedom. The party won battle after battle, until they had done only as one other adventuring group had done before, by surviving fifteen rounds in the arena. However, the other party had been challenged by Baeloth, and perished. The new heroes gained resolved, and faced the wretched drow, as well as his rakshasa companion, Elan Garaq, and the turncoat duergar, Thardek. With their extraordinary skill, and against all odds, the adventurers slew the pit master and his allies. At this moment, the enslaved djinni, Najim, entered the pit. Now free, he showed his gratitude by opening a portal back to the surface world. After many thanks from the former captives, and the duergar pressing hard to reclaim their home, the heroes jumped through the portal, and arrived on the surface. Index Characters :Apple • Baeloth Barrityl • Bellowgulp Bluefingers • Bort • Brendak • Carlos Nuez • Champion of Baeloth's Pits • Ciril • Concocter • Devlin Taralon • Dinguer • Elan Garaq • Erasmus • Fargus • Ghlouralk • Gorch • Hogarl • Krancor • Llyrk • Lucille • Lucius • Magda • Najim • Owyn • Parker • Red Tom • Reginald • SamJohn BrightWalker • Thardek • Thespia • Tim • Treacle • Voadikka • Wylliam Brand • Xithiss Creatures :ankheg • beholder • clay golem djinni • drow • duergar • elf • ettin • fire giant • fission slime • flesh golem • fire elemental • frost salamander • giant spider • gnome • gray ooze • half-elf • half-orc • halfling • hobgoblin • human • illithid • mephit (air, dust, earth, ice) • mustard jelly • myconid • ochre jelly • ogre • orc • quasit • rakshasa • shadow • shambling mound • skeleton • spider • sword spider • tasloi • troll • wraith Languages :Jotun Locations :Black Pits • Underdark :Great Glacier • Menzoberranzan • Plane of Fire • Thay Magic ;:Spells: :geas Organizations :Night Knives • Red Wizards of Thay Religions :Laduguer • Tymora Appendix Gallery The Black Pits logo.png|Logo Connections Category:Computer games Category:Published in 2012